creativearticlefandomcom-20200214-history
My classmate loves me
My classmate loves me is a Filipino love story, is also the sequel of It started with a Dessert. Charaters Major characters *Henry Collado *Joyce Enriquez *Oliver Sandigo *Cindy Mendez Minor characters * Edsel Martinez The story “Nasa college na tayo woohh!!!” excited na sabi ni Joyce, hindi siya makapaniwala na nakahantong na siya sa kolehiyo at unang tapak niya sa isang unibersidad, ito ang pinakasikat at pinakamataas na antas ng paaralan sa Pilipinas ay ang University of the Philippines o Pamantasan ng Pilipinas. Kumuha siya ng Civil Engineering sa kadahilan na gusto niyang gumuwa at magdesign ng mga buildings at kasama na ang kanyang pinapangarap na dream house na matagal niyang hinihintay. Henry: “Hahaha ikaw talaga Joyce, excited agad pumasok” Joyce: “Oo naman mahal ko, eh siyempre unang araw natin dito sa magandang University, halo-halong emosyon ang nararamdaman ko, miss ko ng mag-aral ulit” Henry: “Hehehe o baka nagustuhan mo lang pumasok sa magandang school nato” Joyce: “Kasama na din 'yun, hehehe” Henry: “Oh siya siya sige pumasok na tayo mahal ko” Joyce: “Sige po, bye po I love you Henry” Henry: “I love you too Joyce” Pupunta na sila sa kanya-kanyang room na papasukan nila, si Henry naman ay kumuha ng course na Electrical Engineering dahil mahilig siyang mag-imbento ng mga bagong gadgets, parehas naman silang matalino at pursigido na makuha ang Bachelor degree pagkagraduate. Masaya naman silang papasok ngayon sa first day of classes parehas nakangiti at halo-halong emosyon ang nararamdaman nila. Habang naglalakad si Henry papunta sa room niya may nakita siyang babae na may dala-dalang maraming gamit papunta naman sa locker niya pero napansin niya na sa tuktok nito may nakalagay na mabigat na bagay sa locker niya, mukhang pinagtitripan 'yung babae ng mga students doon at handang mahulog ito sa ulo niya anytime kaya't inabangan ni Henry ito para masalo niya at hindi masaktan 'yung babae. Henry: “Oops, miss muntik ka nang mabukulan nito” Girl: “Uhm oo nga no,uy! thank you pala buti na lang hindi ako tinamaan” Henry: “Uhm wala 'yun, basta mag-iingat ka next time ah, mukhang pinagtitripan ka ng students natin dito, bakit ka naman pumapayag sa ganyan? Hinahayaan mo lang na masaktan ka nila” Girl: “Uhm excuse me, pasensya na mauna na'ko ah” Henry: “Uhm ok sige ingat ka na lang” Dali-dali naman umalis 'yung babae sa harapan niya at nagtaka siya kung bakit siya ganoon makareact pero naisip niya na siguro confidential 'yung problema na hindi niya matakasan kaya't hindi na niyang muling isinasip 'yun. Dumeretso na siya sa kanyang assign room dala ang pagtataka niya sa babae. Pagkapasok niya sa room na 'yun, mukhang maraming students na magiging classmates niya dito, nagsimula na siyang maghanap ng kaniyang mauupuan, medyo nahihirapan din siyang maghanap halos puno na ang room para tuloy wala siyang maupuan nito. Habang naglalakad siya sa last row, ayun nakakita na din siya ng isang vacant chair, dali-dali naman siyang umupo doon baka kasi maunahan pa siya sa pag-upo doon. Pagkaupo niya hinahanda niya agad ang kanyang mga gamit para kung sakali may papagawa ang professor kapag dumating. Habng naghihintay sila ng professor ganoon din si Henry, tingin-tingin lang muna siya sa mga kasamahan niya kung baga nag-oobserve siya, nagulat siya nang nakita niya ulit 'yung girl kanina na pumasok sa room niya at dahan-dahan kung lumakad papunta sa kaniyang uupuan, habang naglalakad 'yung babae pinagtatawanannaman siya ng kanyang mga kaklase na pinagtaka ni Henry dahil wala namang nakakatawa sa hitsura niya. Medyo nagulat siya dahil sa nagkataon na magkatabi sila ng upuan kaya't tinakpan niya ang kanyang mukha at kunwari natutulog siya. Dumating na ang kanilang professor at inihanda agad ang listahan ng mga students na nakaassign sa room na'to at tatawagin isa-isa para malaman kung may absent ba o wala. Tinatawag na ang pangalan ni Henry kaso nakatulog ito pagkatapos magkunwari ito na tulog siya kanina at nagising dahil sa kakaibang tono pagkalapit ng kanyang professor. Prof. Martinez: “Mr. Henry Collado! why are you sleeping? Hindi ito kama para tulugan mo ang klase ko” Henry: “Uhm sorry po sir, di ko po alam na dumating na po kayo, I apologize” Prof. Martinez: “Hhmm, mukhang matalino at tapat ka sige ligtas ka sa'kin ngayon” Henry: “Thank you po sir” Napalusot niya ang professor by using beautiful smile at magandang paggalang niya dito, nakita na ng babae na katabi niya si Henry kaya medyo shock din siya at hindi makatingin at napansin ito ni Henry habang nagdidiskusyon sila ng professor kanina lang. Pagkatapos ng klase nila dahil introduction lang ang ginawa nila sa buong isang oras na 'yun, may lumapit na isang lalaki sa tabi na katabi din niya at nagtanong siya about kanina sa pagitan ng professor at sa kanya. Oliver: "Ako pala si Oliver and your name is? Henry: "Henry" Oliver: “Wow pre nalusutan mo 'yun kanina?” Henry: “Kanina?” Oliver: “Oo 'yung sinabihan ka ng prof natin, paano mo ginawa 'yun?” Henry: “Uhm secret! Di joke lang, uhm basta magandang paggalang naman ang kailangan mo at honest ka lang dapat sa lahat ng nakakaharap lalo ng matataas tulad ni sir, teka lang bakit masyado kang curious doon sa ginawa ko kanina, bakit ano mayroon kay sir?” Oliver: “Wow naman ganoon lang ginawa sa totoo lang hindi nadadaan sa simpleng ngiti at galang 'yun kasi 'yun si sir madaling mainis at magalit 'yun konting kibot lang bigla na lang kakawala sa hawla 'yun si sir, in short konting pasensya ang mayroon sa kanya at dapat makasagot ka ng tama sa kanya kapag tinawag ka niya at ipagrecite ka, kung hindi ibabagsak ka niya bigla sa recitaiton niya na 'yun kahit 'yung kanina isang recitation na 'yun para sa kanya buti na lang naimpress siya sa sagot mo pre” Henry: “Ayy! Ganoon grabe naman buti na lang nakaligtas ako kanina” Oliver: “Kaya nga sobrang tahimik namin kanina noon at hindi ka dapat natutulog sa klase niya next time” Henry: “Hahaha pasensya na, may tinataguan ako kanina kaya nagkunwari ako na tulog ako para hindi niya ako makita” Oliver: “Uhm sino naman 'yung tinataguan mo pre?” Henry: “'Yung katabi kong babae dito” Oliver: “Ah ok si Cindy 'yun pre, bakit mo naman siya tinataguan? Eh mukha naman siyang mabait ah teka baka crush mo siya no?” Henry: “Hindi pre no, uhm kasi kanina kasi nakausap siya dahil pinagtitripan siya ng students doon habang nag-aayos siya ng gamit sa locker kaya 'yun buti na lang hindi siya tinamaan dahil may mahuhulog na bagay pababa sa ulo niya tapos bigla na siyang umalis sa harapan, nagtaka tuloy ako kung bakit” Oliver: “Siguro nahiya lang 'yun pre” Henry: “Kasi nung una ok naman siya tapos kalaunan nag-iba 'yung mood niya” Oliver: “Baka may problema lang siya kaya ganoon, intindihin mo na lang siya pre” Henry: “Kung sa bagay napansin ko na mahiyain siya, sana makausap ko ulit siya kung ano problema niya” Oliver: “Wag mo ng tanungin baka nakakastress 'yung itatanungin mo sa kanya” Henry: “Simpleng tanong lang naman, oh siya nga pala vacant na pala ngayon saan ba tayo kakain?” Oliver: “Eh di sa canteen hahaha joke lang, tara sama ka sa'min” Henry: “Uhm ok pre, siguro magtatake-out na lang kasi gusto kumain sa labas” Oliver: “Ok sige sabay na tayo, sama ko na din 'yung ibang kasamahan ko” Henry: “Uhm sige ba pre” Sabay na silang kumain kasama ang mga friends ni Oliver sa labas ng campus, habang kumakain sila pinapakilala ni Oliver si Henry sa mga kasamahan. Oliver: “Oh, guys ito pala si Henry classmate ko. Henry ito si Sheena, Harold, Frank and Barbie” Sheena: “Hi!” Henry: “Hello!” Harold: “Uy musta na?” Henry: “Ayos lang naman” Frank: “Tara kain pre” Henry: “Uhm sige” Barbie: “Wag ka nang mahiya sa'min makisabay ka na” Henry: “Haha ok tara” Oliver: “Gwapo't magaganda sila di ba?” Henry: “Oo nga pre hahaha” Sabay-sabay silang kumain ng lunch at habang bakante ang time nila nagkekwentuhan din sila para naman malibang sila habang naghihintay ng next class. Barbie: “Henry, may girlfriend ka na ba?” Henry: “Uhm oo mayroon na'ko” Barbie: “Ay! Sayang mayroon ka na, gusto sana kita eh” Oliver: “Ikaw talaga Barbie bumabalik nanaman sa pagiging adik mo sa mga lalake, hahaha pagpasensiya mo na'tong friend ko, maloko kasi 'to sa mga lalaki” Barbie: “Inggit ka lang kasi wala kang girlfriend kasi eh wahahaha” Oliver: “Hay nako Barbie! Dumulas nanaman 'yang dila mo! Barbie: “Bleee sorry hahaha!” Harold: “Tumigil na nga kayo, tingnan niyo may bago tayong friend tapos ganyan mga ugali niyo. Uhm Henry pagpasensiya mo na 'yung mga kasama ko na'to parang mga aso't pusa kung mag-away 'to” Henry: “Uhm ok lang, gusto ko nga kasama medyo makulit para hindi boring kausap hehe” Sheena: “Ano pala name ng GF mo?” Henry: “Uhm Joyce” Sheena: “Joyce Enriquez?” Henry: “Uhm oo paano mo nalaman name niya?” Sheena: “Uhm classmate ko siya ngayon” Henry: “You mean na CE din ang course mo? What a coincidence!” Sheena: “Oo CE nga din ako, kakausap ko lang siya kanina at kami lang magkakilala doon kaya 'yun nagkakwentuhan habang walang magawa kaya nalaman ko na boyfriend ka niya” Henry: “Hahaha nakakatuwa naman 'yun